Mi mejor amigo
by Annya Cullen
Summary: Todo transcurre como un día normal en la escuela de Odaiba, pero nadie se imagina que un suceso esta apunto de cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Una historia sobre la verdadera amistad.


Mi mejor amigo  
  
  
  
Esta historia comienza en el salÃ³n nÃºmero 3 de la secundaria Odaiba Tai, Matt y Sora se encontraban platicando sobre el exÃ¡men final que presentarÃ­an el dÃ­a lunes de la materia de espaÃ±ol, por lo que los tres estaban realmente preocupados hasta que Tai hizo un comentario que nadie se esperaba :  
  
Tai.-Bueno basta de preocuparnos por esas cosas...oigan estaba pensando que se acerca el aniversario de la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo y me gustaria que fueramos de excursiÃ³n!!Â¿Que les parece?  
  
Sora.-Â¡Excelente idea tai!  
  
Matt.-Seria cuestiÃ³n de avisarles a los demas digielegidos  
  
Tai.-Claro no hay problema dejenmelo todo a mi!!  
  
Sora.-(sonriendo)me encanta que todos estemos juntos!  
  
Matt.-(susurrandole a Sora)a mi tambiÃ©n pero lo que mÃ¡s me gusta es estar contigo  
  
Tai.- (con cara de malicia)a ver chicos Â¿Que es eso de estar agarrados de la mano en el salÃ³n?  
  
Sora y Matt.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Tai!!!!  
  
Tai.-solo era broma , je, je, je  
  
En eso sono la campana para la hora del descanso  
  
Tai.-Ahhhhh!!!!!! lo olvidaba ire a mi casa por mi cuaderno de dedicatorias Â¡Â¡Â¡nos vemos luego chicos!!  
  
Sora.-oye Matt, Tai a estado muy feliz estos dias no? Â¿A que se debera?  
  
Matt.-No lo se pero creo que es mejor asi Â¿no?  
  
Sora.-Si (sonriendo y abrazando a Matt)pero asi esta mejor no?  
  
Matt.-(Sonriendo)Ya lo creo...  
  
Mientras en otra parte de Odaiba...  
  
Tai.-(llamando por telefono)Si Mimi, el dia lunes....Â¡Â¡Â¡No Mimi el lunes!!!....aja, aja, aja...Â¿le avisas a izzy?...  
  
deacuerdo...tambien le avisas a Michael....aja...llegan el domingo...ok....de acuerdo nos vemos el lunes ...aja...Â¡Bye!  
  
Mama de Tai.-Tai, tai  
  
Tai.-mande?  
  
Mama de Tai.-Recuerda que iremos a Argentina este viernes asi que no hagas planes  
  
Tai.-Â¿Â¿Â¡Â¡Como olvidarlo mama!!??  
  
Mama de Tai.-Bueno apresurate que ya casi empiezan tus clases  
  
Tai.-Si, si ya me voy....  
  
Tai se fue corriendo hacia la escuela ya que era muy tarde hasta que por fin llego..  
  
En el salÃ³n...  
  
Profesor.-SeÃ±or Taichi se salvo por un pelo de rana ,estaba apunto de cerrar el salÃ³n  
  
Tai.-(rojo) eh...ah.......si....perdÃ³n....  
  
Profesor.-Ahora sientese  
  
Tai.-Si...  
  
Matt.-La regaste Tai...je, je, je  
  
Tai.-Oye Matt..Â¿ y Sora?  
  
Matt.-Se comenzÃ³ a sentir mal y decidiÃ³ irse a su casa  
  
Matt.-Oye Tai, Â¿Que te parece si vamos a su casa cuando terminen las clases para ver como se encuentra?estoy realmente preocupado ya que su madre salio de la ciudad y no me gustaria que algo le pasara....  
  
Tai.- Me gustaria pero inmediatamente cuando acaben las clases me ire a Argentina  
  
Matt.-Â¿Argentina?  
  
Tai.-Sip, mi madre esta viendo la posibillidad de conseguirme un entrenador para practicar aqui en Japon, y pues tengo que ir ...creo que la llamare cuando acaben las clases, por que yo queria que firmara mi dedicatoria y pues no pudo....creo que se la dare el lunes...  
  
Profesor.-Jovenes Taichi y Yamatto salgan de el salon  
  
Admiradoras.-(casi llorando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Por favor no lo saque!!!  
  
Profesor.-Â¡Â¡Â¡He dicho afuera!!!  
  
Tai y Matt se levantan y salen de el salon  
  
Tai.-Bueno, creo que es buena oportunidad para llamarla no Matt?  
  
Matt.-Si ,me gustaria saber como esta...  
  
Sora.-....Si habla sora....Â¿Tai?...  
  
Tai.-Si soy yo Â¿Como estÃ¡s?  
  
Sora.-....Pues no muy bien me duele mucho la cabeza.....  
  
Tai.-Sora queria recordarte sobre mi dedicatoria  
  
Sora.-......Tai....lo siento lo olvidÃ©....  
  
Tai.-No te preocupes, el lunes la puedes firmar espero que te sientas mejor....  
  
Sora.-.......Si muchas gracias Tai....  
  
Tai.-DÃ©jame pensar....Â¡Ya se! te traere un osito de peluche de Argentina para que te sientas mejor!!  
  
Sora.-.....Pero Tai....yo...  
  
Tai.-Nada de pero Tai, te lo traere, bueno tengo que irme que cierta persona no deja de golpearme para que le de la bocina por favor cuidate mucho Sora Â¡Â¡Â¡te veo luego!!!  
  
Matt le arrebata la bocina a Tai  
  
Matt.-Sora Â¿Como estas linda?  
  
Sora.-...Matt no tienes por que preocuparte...estoy bien...  
  
Matt.-Ire a verte a la salida no hay pero que valga  
  
Sora.-....De acuerdo Matt....tengo que irme....  
  
Matt.-Por favor cuidate mucho  
  
Sora.-(entre risitas)lo hare.....adios...  
  
Matt.-Adios  
  
En ese instante sonÃ³ la campana de salida  
  
Tai.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Que bien ya me voy!!!  
  
Matt.-Amigo cuidate mucho  
  
Tai.-Lo hare no te preocupes Matt!!Prometo llamarlos en cuanto llegue!!  
  
Sora(narrando)Tai comenzÃ³ a correr hacia el auto en donde estaban su madre , su padre y Kari, el solo volteo para ver a Matt con una cara llena de felicidad, asi era el....tan lleno de vida,... tan activo,... tan cariÃ±oso... tan Tai....  
  
Matt se fue directo a la casa de Sora ya que estaba realmente preocupado por ella , no era normal que ella se sintiera mal de un rato a otro...  
  
Matt.-(tocando la puerta)Â¿Sora estas ahi?  
  
La puerta se abre  
  
Sora.-hola Matt....  
  
Matt.-Â¿Sora estas bien?  
  
Sora.-Eso creo solo se me bajÃ³ la presiÃ³n  
  
Matt.-Â¿Segura?  
  
Sora.-Si  
  
Matt entrÃ³ a la casa de Sora y asi comenzaron a platicar por horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos....  
  
Sora(narrando)TodavÃ­a lo recuerdo es como si hubiera sido ayer, eran aproximadamente las 12:30 de la noche yo presentia que algo habia ocurrido....pero creÃ­ que solo era mi imaginaciÃ³n...  
  
Sora.-(gritando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt.-(despertando por el grito)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Que pasa Sora?????!!!!!  
  
Sora.-(Llorando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALGO LE SUCEDIO!!!  
  
Matt.-Calmate Sora solo fue un sueÃ±o...  
  
Sora.-Bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ambos estuvieron abrazados durante 1 hora, hasta que por fin pudieron conciliar el sueÃ±o...  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente...  
  
(Sora y Matt dormidos en el sillon)  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
Sora.-Uhhh??...creo que nos quedamos dormidos....ire a abrir...  
  
Mimi.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!(abraza a Sora)  
  
Sora.-Mimi!!Â¿Que haces aqui?  
  
Mimi.-Pues decidimos llegar 2 dias antes Â¿Que te parece?  
  
Sora.-Genial!!hola Michael, Izzy!!  
  
Matt.-(entre dormido y despierto)Â¿Quien es ?  
  
Mimi.-Tan peresozo como siempre  
  
Los chicos decidieron salir a el parque de diversiones, pero habia algo que no dejaba tranquila a Sora...  
  
(En el parque)Sora.-.....  
  
Matt.-Â¿Ocurre algo Sora?  
  
Sora.-Tai dijo que llamaria y no lo ha hecho estoy empezando a preocuparme....  
  
Matt.-Calma, estoy seguro que lo olvido debe de estar emocionado por lo de su entrenador no crees?  
  
Sora.-Puede ser....  
  
Sora trataba de olvidarse de esto, pero no podÃ­a, algo no la dejaba en paz asÃ­ que no pudo estÃ¡r tranquila...asÃ­ que trato de no darle mucha importancia al asunto ....pero en el camino...  
  
Matt.-Sora....estas muy pÃ¡lida...  
  
Sora.-(con la mirada baja)estoy bien.......  
  
Mimi.-(Agarrada de la mano con Izzy)Â¿Sora estas bien?  
  
En ese momento Sora se desmayo asi que decidieron llevarla al hospital...  
  
Ya en el hospital...  
  
Mimi.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Â¿Que tiene?  
  
Izzy.-(Abrazandola)Calma, estoy seguro que esta bien..  
  
Mimi.-Y si no?....  
  
Izzy.-(Tomando a Mimi de la barbilla)estoy seguro que ella estara bien...(le da un beso a Mimi)....  
  
Matt.-(con un celular)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Rayos Tai no contesta!!!!! (vuelve a marcar el numero)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Vamos amigo se que estas entusiasmado pero esto es mas importante!!!!!!  
  
Doctor.-Pueden pasar ya despertÃ³...  
  
Matt.-Gracias a dios!!!  
  
Sora.-.....Â¿Que me paso?...  
  
Matt.-Te desmayaste, el doctor dice que tenias la presion realmente baja, por favor duerme un rato, descansa si algo te pasara no se que harÃ­a...  
  
Sora.-Matt no me va a pasar nada...pero podemos irnos?  
  
Matt.-Claro...  
  
Los chicos llamaron al papÃ¡ de Matt para que los llevara a casa de Sora, ya que estaba muy debil como para poder caminar...  
  
Ya en la casa de Sora...Michael, Mimi, Matt, Izzy y Sora se encontraban en la sala...cuando de pronto se oye un estruendo en la puerta  
  
T-K.-Â¿Sora estas bien?  
  
Sora.-Si T-K gracias por venir...a verme  
  
T-K.-No, no es nada en verdad me preocupo lo que me dijo mi hermano y decidÃ­ venir a ver como estaban las cosas  
  
Sora.-No te preocupes todo esta bien solo se me bajo la presiÃ³n...  
  
Mimi.-Ahhhhhhhh............tengo mucho sueÃ±o..........  
  
Michael.-Creo que es mejor dormir...  
  
Izzy.-Si ya lo creo  
  
Matt.-Deacuerdo llevare a Sora a su cuarto  
  
Mimi.-Pero no te vayas a quedar Â¡Â¡Â¿eh Matt?!!  
  
Sora y Matt.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Mimi!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi.-Solo era broma...  
  
Matt fue a llevar a Sora a su cuarto, y acto seguido todos se quedaron dormidos en la sala  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente...  
  
Matt.-(entrando al cuarto muy sigilosamente para no despertar a Sora se sienta en la cama)Sora...  
  
Sora.-Ehhh, Matt...  
  
Matt.-(Le da un ramo de rosas a Sora)Por favor prometeme que vas a mejorar  
  
Sora.-Que lindo eres Matt.... te lo prometo...  
  
El dia transcurrio normalmente ya que Sora intento olvidarse de todo, pero al llegar la noche su preocupaciÃ³n regresÃ³  
  
Sora.-Matt, no crees que ya es muy tarde?  
  
Matt.-Si, ya es tarde pero por que lo preguntas?  
  
Sora.-Es que Tai, no ha llegado y en verdad eso me tiene muy angustiada...  
  
Matt.-(pensando)Creo que tiene razon, ya que no contesta el telefono, y tampoco hemos sabido de el yo tambien estoy inquieto pero no quiero preocuparla mÃ¡s....creo que sera mejor mostrarme normal....  
  
Matt.-No te preocupes creo...que el esta bien por favor intenta descansar....Â¿quieres?  
  
Sora.-Claro...  
  
Sora y Matt se fueron a dormir...  
  
Matt.-Creo que ya me voy a la escuela Sora...  
  
Sora.-Yo tambien ire..  
  
Matt.-No creo que sea buena idea mejor quedate en casa..  
  
Sora.-Por favor Matt, quiero ir...  
  
Matt.-De acuerdo...  
  
Sora (narrando)A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor hacer lo que Matt dijo, ya que asÃ­ no hubiera sufrido tanto...  
  
Sora y Matt se despidieron de Mimi, Michael e Izzy y partieron a la escuela...sin saber que algo estaba apunto de marcar sus vidas...  
  
Sora y Matt.-(entran al salÃ³n)  
  
Sora.-Tengo mucho sueÃ±o...  
  
Matt.-Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa pero no me hiciste caso...  
  
Sora.-Soy muy terca y ,lo sabes (pensando)Tai no ha llegado...  
  
En ese instante entrÃ³ el profesor pero al parecer se encontraba realmente deprimido y pidio de favor a los alumnos que guardaran silencio....  
  
Sora(narrando)todavia recuerdo exactamente las palabras...esas palabras que jamas olvidare...  
  
Profesor.-Chicos les tengo una noticia...su compaÃ±ero Taichi Kamiya....fallecio el dia viernes a las 12:30, por un accidente automovilistico, en Argentina...  
  
Sora(narrando)En ese momento senti un gran vacio en mi alma... no encontraba la forma de llorar...no podia reaccionar....  
  
Matt.-(gritando)Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO LO CREO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora (narrando)En ese momento el profesor se acerco a mi, y extendio su mano , el sostenia la libreta de dedicatorias de Tai.....y dijo...."El quizo que tu la tuvieras"....en ese momento abri la libreta y en la ultima hoja tenia algo ecrito:  
  
Sora:  
  
Creo que voy a tener que posponer el oso que te prometi, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que muy pronto tendre la oportunidad de dartelo, ya que esto no es un adios, si no un hasta luego, por favor cuidate en mi auscencia...pero, bueno, basta de sentimentalismos te propongo algo vamos a jugar si?  
  
Con cariÃ±o: Tai  
  
Al terminar esto estaba dibujado un croquis de tennis, ya que el sabia que a mi me encanta ese deporte...en ese instante comence a llorar ya que la primera persona que recordo antes de morir fui yo, a la vez matt solto un grito desgarrador...no dejo de pensar que si no hubiera hecho ese estupido viaje a Argentina nada de esto hubiera ocurrido...todos estabamos destrozados principalmente sus padres.... su hermana...y todos los diginiÃ±os elegidos...lo ultimo que pude decir antes de que lo enterraran fue...:  
  
"Este no es el adios, si no solo un pequeÃ±o hasta luego"....  
  
Han pasado 8 aÃ±os desde ese dia todos tratamos de ser fuertes ante esta gran perdida...Matt y yo decidimos que un pequeÃ±o niÃ±o que llego a nuestras vidas unos aÃ±os despues deberia de llevar su nombre en honor a una gran persona, un excelente ser humano, pero sobretodo "mi mejor amigo".  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la autora.-Bueno, pues este es mi primer fanfic de digimon, me base en el por un sueÃ±o que tuve y decidi escribirlo ya que pienso que uno debe de valorar a los amigos cada instante, ya que en cualquier segundo podrias perder a uno de ellos....bueno este fic va dedicado a mis amigos ToÃ±o, Adriana y Joselyn asi como a mi hermana Tiff y a mi primo Kerberos.Si tienen algin comenterio, o sugerencia sobre este fanfic escribanme a :anami_sorita@hotmail.com Ã³ a sora_de_ishida.@hotmail.com, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden valoren a los amigos son unas personas sagradas en este mundo.  
  
Atte.-Sora de Ishida (Anami) 


End file.
